Welcome Home
by digthatshizz
Summary: Mr Bates is out of prison and looking forward to the future, but not before Lord Grantham wanting to throw Anna and John a belated wedding reception.
1. Chapter 1

**May seem a tad quick after only just finishing my first FF, but I wrote this with a friend weeks ago. Mr Bates is free and looking forward to life in their cottage with Anna. However, one thing he does not want is a lot of fuss...**

John Bates stepped outside the entrance to the prison and took a sharp intake of breath.

'All the best for the future, Bates. If only all inmates could display such decorum as you have.' John was interrupted from his moment of peace and turned around to take in Mr Barker, the prison officer who had dictated how he should live his days for the past nine months. They had got on well however John was not sorry that this would be the last time they would see each other.

'Thank you, Mr Barker. Your kindness has made my time in here bearable,' John replied. Barker nodded and shut the doors.

John closed his eyes as the doors shut behind him. Free at last. Free to be with his Anna. Slowly making his way away from the prison, he saw a familiar face in the distance. Lord Grantham was waiting for him, his face beaming once he had noticed John walking towards him. Although disappointed Anna wasn't waiting for him, he was nonetheless happy to see a friendly face.

'Bates,' Lord Grantham walked towards him. 'Justice has been done.' John smiled at his employer.

'I don't know how to thank you, M'Lord.'

'Oh, it's not me you have to thank. Matthew did all the ground work. I just used my position in any way I could to ensure an innocent man wasn't left to rot in prison.'

'Well still, if you didn't care I would still be in that place.' John said, cautiously looking back at the dark, grey building that had been his home for far too long.

'Bates, of course I care. If you hadn't cared all those years ago I'd be dead.' John and Lord Grantham shared a look before shaking hands. 'I owe you my life, this is the least I could do.'

'Well I really can't thank you….'

'Now Bates,' Lord Grantham interrupted. 'I'm not afraid to give my old comrade in arms a hug and to admit I've rather missed him.' Lord Grantham threw his arms around his valet. Although responding to it awkwardly, John welcomed it as contact with another human meant he was free, it wasn't a fantasy. Pulling away, John could resist no longer.

'How is Anna?' he asked. Lord Grantham smiled.

'Longing to see her husband.' he replied. 'Let's get back home, shall we?'

* * *

><p>'Really Bates, come in through the front doors.' Lord Grantham pleaded.<p>

'Honestly M'lord, I'd prefer to slip in unnoticed.' They were interrupted by Isis bounding up to them. 'Hello old girl,' John leant down and made a fuss of the dog. 'It's funny, the little things that you miss.'

'Indeed,' Lord Grantham smiled. 'Although I'm sure the dog isn't the particular reunion you are waiting for.' John stood up and smiled. 'Now go, I won't hold you back any longer.' Lord Grantham nodded in the direction of the servants entrance.

Walking through the back doors, John looked around as the familiar sounds and smells hit him. Mrs Patmore hollering at Daisy in the kitchen, Thomas reading excerpts from the paper to Miss O Brien. Taking in these things he thought he'd never experience again, his eyes were blessed with the sweetest sight of them all, his dear Anna walking from the servants hall. She felt a presence down the hallway and instinct made her look towards the door. Looking back at her was her smiling husband.

'Mr Bates..' She gasped, not believing it was really her husband standing just a few feet from her. Returning the smile, she dropped the gowns she had just repaired and ran towards him. The only thing John wanted to do in that moment was hold his wife in his arms, so dropping his coat and cane he swept her off her feet as she reached him. Realising he was feeling a little unsteady without his cane he moved both of them back towards the wall and held her close to him, smelling her hair and enjoying the sensation of being close to her once again.

'You know,' he began breaking the silence. 'you can call me John.' They both laughed, a tear running down Anna's cheek. She snuggled into his neck and John sighed contentedly as he enjoyed holding his wife close to him.

'Sorry. John.' They pulled away from each other. 'Don't ever let me go.'

'I don't intend to.' John smiled before leaning in closer. 'Now, how about a kiss. I'm sure I owe you one or two.' Their lips met before being interrupted by Mr Carson clearing his throat. Anna pulled away, startled, causing John to lose his balance. He put an arm out against the wall to stop himself falling over.

'Sorry to interrupt, but we heard the a clatter and wondered what the commotion was.' Carson explained. John straightened himself up as Anna gathered up his cane and handed it to him. They exchanged a smile before turning to their audience.

'Sorry Mr Carson, we got caught up in the emotions of it all.' John explained as he and Anna walked in the direction of the others.

'Mr Bates, you are a sight for sore eyes.' Mrs Hughes exclaimed walking towards them.

'Hello Mrs…' John held out a hand but was shocked as Mrs Hughes embraced him with almost as much enthusiasm as Anna just had. She kissed him on the cheek before pulling away. 'It's lovely to see you.'

'So I see,' John laughed, turning to Anna, wanting to take her in all over again. He had never thought it was possible to love anyone or anything as much as he loved the housemaid standing beside him.

'Daisy, a cup of tea for Mr Bates please,'

'Yes Mrs Patmore.' John laughed, relieved to be hearing Mrs Patmore's orders for Daisy once more.

'Now come on everyone, lets not crowd Mr Bates. Let him sit down.' Mr Carson said. The servants cleared the way for John to walk into the servants hall. He hadn't been in here since he was arrested. He froze, staring at the spot where the two men had handcuffed him. Noticing his discomfort, he was granted relief from an unusual source.

'Mr Bates,' Thomas said standing up, 'your normal seat I believe?' John smiled and Thomas nodded at him as John walked towards his chair. John sat down and the rest of the servants followed, Anna taking her usual place beside him.

'There, back to normal.' Miss O Brien said, smiling weakly as she sat opposite John. Reciprocating her smile, it was an indication to them both that they were making some kind of peace between each other.

'Your tea, Mr Bates,' Daisy put down the tray in the middle of the table and John went to make himself a cup.

'Oh no you don't' Anna said, grabbing his hand. 'I want to make my husband a cup of tea.'

'I keep forgetting you're married.' Miss O Brien said.

'Well it's something we'll all have to get used to.' Mr Carson explained.

'That's if I get my old job back.' John said cynically, nodding in thanks to his wife for pouring him a cup of tea.

'I didn't want to bring this up straight away,' Lord Grantham appeared at the door, causing all the servants to rise to their feet. 'Please sit. I wanted to call Carson, Thomas and you to a meeting tonight, before dinner. Say six?'

'Yes M'lord,' Carson replied.

'But before all that,' Lord Grantham replied, walking around to stand behind Anna and John. 'I'd like to grant Anna the afternoon off to show Bates the cottage I have had prepared for them.' John looked up at Lord Grantham before looking at Anna.

'Our own cottage?' He whispered. Anna nodded, her face shining.

'With Mary being on honeymoon and the other girls visiting their aunt in London, His Lordship gave myself and a few of the other maids time to go and get it ready in time for your release.' Anna explained.

'And a fine job they made of it too.' Lord Grantham chipped in. John stood up and shook his friends hand.

'Thank you, M'Lord. You have no idea how much this means to me.' John took Anna's hand in his and looked at her. 'To us.'

'Stop thanking me, it's the least I could do.' He handed the keys to John. 'Now finish your tea and get that wife of yours over the threshold.'

* * *

><p>Walking arm in arm through the tiny Downton village, John thought life couldn't get much better than this. Here he was, a free man being led by his beautiful wife to see their home for the first time. His and Anna's home. This was a day he never thought he would see. He lived for the weekly visits he would receive from his wife in prison, now here they were, together. Even being able to touch her was amazing. They were walking down a quiet lane, without anyone or anything around. Noticing Anna was picking up the pace, he tried to slow her down.<p>

'Hey, what's the hurry?' he laughed, pulling her back and into his embrace. She giggled, taken by surprise by his forthrightness. She buried her face into his shoulder and they stood in silence, realising this was the first time they had been alone since his return.

'I haven't had the chance to say it yet,' John said, 'But I do love you.' Anna lifted her head and looked into John's eyes.

' I love you too. Like you wouldn't believe.' John stroked Anna's face, delicately took hold of her chin and lifted her lips towards his. They shared another kiss before John opened his eyes and noticed something behind his wife's back. A look of mischief covered his face. Anna still had her eyes closed, revelling in her husband being that close to her once more that she didn't notice him reach behind her and detach a rose from it's bush. Anna didn't have a clue what he was doing as he quickly brought the rose around her and hid it behind his back.

'Mr Bates… what are you doing?' Anna laughed, intrigued as to what her husband was hiding.

'Well you see Mrs Bates,' John began. 'I have decided that seeing as we have got a second chance to live this married life of ours I am not going to take it for granted. So each day from now on, for as long as we live, I am going to make a romantic gesture that will leave you in no doubt as to how much I love you and need you in my life.'

'Oh John,' Anna sighed. 'I know how much…'

'Sssh, ' John put his finger on Anna's lips and produced the rose he had picked from behind her. She took it from him and put it up to her nose to smell.

'Thank you,' Anna smiled. 'But Mr Molesley won't be happy you picked one of his prize roses for me.' A look of mischief turned to horror on John's face.

'This is… is… Mr Molesley's house?' John stuttered, pointing at a modest little cottage with a beautifully turned out garden. Anna nodded and smiled at her husbands panic. He grabbed her arm and began pulling her along the path. 'Quick, lets get to the cottage before he notices. He probably knows the exact number of Roses he has in that garden.'


	2. Chapter 2

Once inside the cottage, Anna set about showing John around. It had been completely furnished, at the cost of Lord Grantham although John insisted they set up some kind of payment plan to pay him back. Although only a cottage, it had a sizeable kitchen. John remarked this would useful for all the baking his new wife was going to do for him.

'Well, I do need to fatten you up a bit. What's happened to my cuddly man?' She joked, wrapping her arms around his waist.

'Prison food,' John replied indifferently. 'That's what happened.' Noticing the shift in atmosphere, Anna decided to cheer things up a bit.

'I have saved one room until last.' Anna took his hand and lead him upstairs. There was the bathroom at the top of the stairs, then three more doors along a short narrow corridor.

'Three bedrooms?' John gasped.

'You have lived in a house with over twenty bedrooms for nearly ten years John Bates. Why is three so shocking?' Anna laughed. She took his hand and led him to the door farthest away from them. She slowly opened the door to reveal a luxurious bed, not too different from the bed they shared on their wedding night.

'This is our bedroom.'

John looked at the bed, then at his wife. Smiling, he let go of her hand and tentatively moved into the room. Walking towards the window, he stared at the view. Fields and trees for miles around. Suddenly he felt Anna's hands around his waist and had to catch his breath. He couldn't believe he was now standing in his own cottage, his own bedroom with the woman of his dreams whom he was to share it with.

'Our bedroom,' he whispered, clutching onto his wife's hands. He turned to face her, then looked at the bed beyond. 'Sit with me.' He took off his jacket and put it on the end of the bed before sitting up against the headboard. Grinning, he patted the bed beside him gesturing Anna to sit. Returning his grin, she too took off her coat and rested beside him, putting her head on his shoulder and an arm around his waist. They both sat in silence for a moment, they didn't need to talk, being alone together like this was enough.

'You know,' Anna said, breaking the silence, 'even though we have permission to be here, everyone knows we are here, I still feel a bit naughty for being alone with you on a bed.'

'Really? Well it's not the first time you've been naughty.' John smiled and softly kissed her head. 'But there's no need to feel like that. This is how things should be. You and me. Here like this.'

'I can't wait to spend every night with you.' Anna leant up and looked into John's eyes. The moment overtook them and her lips met his for the third time that day. As things became more passionate, Anna's hands found their way to the buttons on John shirt. Feeling her begin to unbutton, John realised he didn't want things to go too far on this occasion. They'd have plenty of time for that, right now he just wanted them to enjoy being together once more.

'Hey you, there's plenty of time for that.' John whispered, softly grasping Anna's hands.

'Why are you stopping me?' Anna asked dejectedly, moving away from him and folding her arms. John sighed and rubbed his eyes.

'Because my love, I just want to enjoy holding you, being with you,' John answered. He could see the look of rejection on her face and turned on his side to face her. He put a strong arm around her waist. 'It doesn't mean that I don't want you. I'd be a fool if I didn't. I mean, look at you.' Anna looked down at him and smiled. 'Even in a room full of those posh female acquaintances the family have to Downton in their expensive ball gowns, even in your uniform, they all pale in comparison to you.'

'John Bates, if you're trying to stop me having my way with you, you are going the wrong way about it.' Anna flirted.

'Well, for now my love, get back here and give your husband a cuddle.' Anna didn't need asking twice as she rolled back into her husbands warm embrace. The events of the day got to them as they both slipped in a blissful sleep, safe and comfortable in each others arms.

* * *

><p>Anna was awoken from her slumber to the sounds of running water. Feeling for her husband beside her, she opened her eyes to find he wasn't there. Still feeling too delicate to sit up, she came to the conclusion he must be showering and closed her eyes again. Footsteps made their way from the bathroom to the bedroom and Anna opened one eye to see her husband entering, wet hair and just in his t shirt, braces and trousers. Seeing John like this was still a new experience for Anna, and one she intended to enjoy. Feeling her gaze on him, John turned his head to Anna and smiled. Anna felt her heart miss a beat and her breath shortening. The experience she had with men in this capacity was limited to her moments alone with John but she didn't regret that one bit. When he grinned at her in the way he was now she could feel all her senses leaving her.<p>

'Nice sleep?' John asked, bringing Anna out of her trance like state.

'Umm, err yes. ' She stuttered, staring as her husband turned his back on her once more.

'I'm about to have a shave. Would you like to join me? I think we've spent enough time apart these nine months to spend any more.' He held his hand out to Anna and she took it. They walked through to the bathroom. Anna watched intently as her husband applied the soap to his face. 'You know, this is the first time I have ever let a woman watch me shave. You should be honoured.'

'You have no idea how honoured I am,' Anna replied, putting her hands around his waist and watching him in the mirror over his shoulder. 'Normal things like this. This is what I have been looking forward to.'

'Anna, my love, I can promise you normal things like this daily.'

* * *

><p>Anna and John walked back to Downton, arm in arm. Going in through the servants entrance they stopped to look at the courtyard. The setting for so many important moments in their relationship.<p>

'You know, I loved watching you get dressed earlier. I love watching you in general. You have a way about you I can't get enough of.'

'Well, if you enjoyed watching me get dressed, you have to let me enjoy watching you undress later, it's only fair.' John winked at his wife as he moved forwards to open the door for the two of them. Anna smirked at John as she walked through the open door.

They made there way to the servants hall. 'Evening everyone,' John said, taking his coat off and hanging it up on the hooks just outside the door. Anna gripped his hand in a way as to say 'see you later' and set about finding out from Mrs Hughes her duties for the rest of the evening. John sat down and began to read a paper left out on the table.

'So Mr Bates, was your cottage agreeable?' Mr Carson asked, sitting down besides him.

'Absolutely.' John replied, looking at Carson over his paper. 'His Lordship is very kind for furnishing it so well.'

'Yes, well he is very generous.' Carson replied.

'And don't you forget it.' Lord Grantham appeared at the door. 'I'm ready to see you, in my library. Thomas is already there.' Carson and John exchanged a look before following Lord Grantham to his library.

* * *

><p>'Please gentlemen, sit.' Carson did so.<p>

'I'd rather stand, M'lord.' John replied, rather nervous at what he was about to hear.

'How did you find the cottage, Bates? To your liking I hope?'

'I bet it wasn't the cottage he was interested in once he got Anna alone.' Thomas whispered under his breath.

'Thomas,' Carson exclaimed.

'Yes thank you M'Lord.' John replied. 'And it was kind of you to let Anna have the afternoon off. Despite what Thomas says, we did have a nice afternoon together.' Carson closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, not enjoying the candid nature of the conversation.

'My dear man, what goes on between a man and his wife should stay between them. I'm glad you were able to catch up.' Lord Grantham nodded at John. 'Anyway, whilst you have been away Bates, Thomas has taken over your tasks and done them to a standard I am very happy with.'

'I'm glad, M'lord.' John lied.

'However, after discussion with Carson it has been decided that Molesley can no longer commit to being Matthew's valet. His father is ill and he has decided to limit his duties here at Downton. So Matthew will be needing a new valet.' Lord Grantham explained.

'And you want me to be Mr Crawley's valet?' John asked, slightly disappointed.

'My dear fellow, myself and Thomas have got along well together but I would like you take up your duties with me once again. I have discussed it with Thomas and he is more than content to be Matthew's valet.'

'You want me to be your valet again?' John asked.

'Yes Bates, if you'll accept.'

'Of course I will, M'Lord. It is much more than I was expecting. Thank you.'

'You were imprisoned for something you didn't do, it's been proven you didn't do it and therefore in my eyes you have done nothing wrong.'

'Is that all, M'Lord?' Carson asked, getting to his feet.

'Yes Carson, although I'd like you to give Bates and Anna the rest of the evening off.' Lord Grantham answered before turning back to John. 'And I don't want to see you back until tomorrow evening when we will throw a party in your honour.'

'Please m'lord, that's not necessary, we'll be here…'

'Bates, that's an order. We may not be in the army now but I know you were never one to disobey orders.' Lord Grantham said sternly.

'Yes sir, but a party won't be…' A frustrated Bates was interrupted once again.

'Enough Bates. You and Anna never had a wedding reception, and with you being back it's a cause for a double celebration.'

'But what about our duties here?' Bates asked.

'You can start back the day after tomorrow.' Lord Grantham explained. 'Thomas can carry on in his role until then. The girls are back from London tomorrow afternoon, they'll like a party to settle back into Downton life.'

' Very well sir,' Carson said, ushering Thomas out of the door.

'Carson, let the servants know they are all invited upstairs tomorrow night for the party. We'll make an event of it.' Lord Grantham smiled. 'God knows Bates and Anna deserve it.'

'Yes sir.' Carson smiled before looking at Bates. 'I'll go and find Anna and ask her to meet you in the servants hall.'

'Thank you.' Bates nodded at Lord Grantham and hurried out behind Thomas and Carson.

'Mr Carson,' John whispered as he closed the door to Lord Grantham's library. Carson and Thomas turned around. 'Please talk his Lordship out of the party.'

'Why on earth would you want me to do that? A good party will boost staff morale.' Carson replied, before walking on.

'Please Mr Carson. I hate being centre of attention. If not talk him out of the party, can we have it just as a second servants ball.' John pleaded.

'Come now Mr Bates, we'll all be dying to see the first dance,' Thomas smirked before looking down at John's cane.

'I'm sorry Mr Bates, but it's not my place to tell His Lordship what he should and shouldn't do.' Carson said. 'Besides, surely Mrs Bates would love a party in her honour. Did you think about that?' Carson made a knowing look at John. 'Come now Thomas, those plates won't serve themselves.'

* * *

><p>Bates reached the servants hall just as Mrs Patmore was bringing in a fresh tray of tea. 'There we go Mr Bates. Carson told me to have some tea ready for when you finished with his Lordship.' She patted his shoulder before returning to her kitchen.<p>

'Thanks Mrs Patmore,' John smiled before taking up his usual seat. Whilst pouring his tea, he heard some familiar footsteps padding up the hall outside. His suspicions were proved to be true when Isis trotted up to sit beside him. 'Ahh my girl, you always could sniff out biscuits from a mile away.' John picked one of the biscuits from the tray and fed it to Isis. He watched as she munched away, not a care in the world. If only this could be the same for all species. Smiling to himself, he took a sip of tea and closed his eyes, the events of the day beginning to take their toll. His mind drifted to the life he could now start and share with Anna. Their cottage, not having to hide anymore, children. His daydreams were interrupted by a soft pair of hands covering his weary eyes.

'Guess who,' came a familiar sweet voice. A look of mischief once again covered John's face.

'Miss O Brien, please, I'm a married man.' John laughed before taking the hands in his.

'Very funny.' It was Anna. 'What made you think it was Miss O Brien? Why not Thomas?'

'Voice was too deep.' John joked as Anna sat beside him. ' We've been given tomorrow off. But we are to be back here for a party in our honour tomorrow night.'

'I know, isn't it great.' Anna cooed. 'A reception, for us.'

'I knew you'd say that,' John sighed. Anna noticed his reluctance.

'What? It's a grand gesture from His Lordship.'

'I know, I know. It's just I hate being centre of attention.'

'Who says you will be?' Anna said, standing up. 'The frock I'm planning to wear will have people turning their heads.' John looked up at her as she made her way to the door.

'You're rather sure of yourself,' he smirked.

'Don't worry, I won't forget who will be taking me home at the end of the evening. Which is where we should be heading now.' Anna took John's hat and coat down from their pegs. 'Come on Mr Bates. Lets go home.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Moved the rating up to M, just to be on the safe side. Nothing too graphic. I apologise, not really very good at writing this sort of thing but we gave it a go. Plus it's Anna and John alone in their cottage, what's not to love?**

'Anna, please. I will go to the party gladly because you want me to. I'll do it for you. But I am not dancing.' John said, opening the front door to their cottage. He hung up his hat and jacket before fumbling his way to find a candle to light. 'Where are the candles?'

'Here,' Anna said, turning on the lights.

'Electricity?' John was amazed. Anna walked towards him and put her arms around his neck.

'Now I'm going for a bath. Get that fire going and I'll be back in a little while.' Anna seductively kissed John on the lips and just as he was losing himself in the kiss, she pulled away and made her way upstairs.

* * *

><p>It wasn't the most exciting of tasks but John quite enjoyed lighting the fire for him and his wife to sit beside. It was simple things like this he was longing to do in the long days and nights he spent in prison. By now he had made himself comfortable by taking off his jacket and tie, sitting on the sofa Lord Grantham had very kindly donated, feet up on the small table waiting for his Anna to make her way downstairs.<p>

'Hey you, feet off,' Anna snapped, walking down the stairs. John turned to look at Anna and did a double take. Dressed in her nightdress and gown, she looked simply stunning.

'Everything alright?' Anna asked, surprised by him staring at her in the way in which he was.

'Err.. err.' John stuttered. Anna smiled at him. 'You just, just took my breath away. That's all.' She joined him on the sofa. 'You're beautiful.'

'Well, if being dressed like this has that effect maybe I should wear this tomorrow night instead of my frock. You never know, I might just get that dance with Mr Molesley.'

'Well my love,' John took Anna's hand in his. 'If you dance with that man, I'll just dance with O Brien out of spite.' He moved closer to her until there lips were nearly touching.

'You wouldn't dare,' she laughed.

'Wouldn't I? Two can play at that game my love.' John kissed her lightly on the lips before pulling away. 'Besides, I know how Molesley feels about you.'

'Jealous are we?' Anna teased.

'What, of Molesley?' John asked. 'Not really. As you said earlier, you won't forget who's taking you home.' He pressed his lips to hers once again, and this time didn't pull away. He gently forced her back onto the sofa and when she started to unbutton his shirt, he didn't stop her. Slowly, she ran her fingers through the hairs on his chest. Knowing where this was leading, John made a suggestion. 'Shall we go up to bed?'

'Why? We're all alone. And you've just made that fire. What's the point in wasting it?' Anna replied, kissing his neck. John gasped at the sensation of his wife's warm kisses. He took off his waistcoat and allowed her to undo the rest of his buttons.

'Are you sure you want to?' John whispered, responding to his wife kissing his neck by doing the same to hers. Anna answered by kissing him more passionately than she had done before. Suddenly, John winced and moved his hand to his bad knee.

'Shall we move down there?' Anna suggested, looking at the rug placed by the fire. John smiled at her as he stood up and led her to the rug. They lay down, and continued where they had started before.

'Well Mrs Bates, your about to have you way with me once more,' John said, leaning up on his side next to his wife. He softly stroked her cheek as she looked up at him.

'I love you. So much.' she breathed.

'I love you too.' Their lips met again and there was no more talk of Mr Molesley that evening.

* * *

><p>Slowly opening her eyes, Anna winced as she looked straight into the sun shining through the bedroom window. Slowly finding her bearings, she turned over to see John wasn't there. Confused as to where he was for a brief moment, she noticed a note on John's pillow. It read:<p>

'_My dearest Anna, _

_Just gone out for a breath of fresh air, can't sleep. Not that watching you're beautiful face wasn't enough entertainment but my leg was a bit stiff after last nights events. Trying to overcome my insomnia, I found some books in one of the spare bedrooms. One of them was Shakespeare so I am going to leave you with this quote. "When I first saw you I fell in love, and you smiled because you knew…" Back soon, John_

Anna lay back, her mind full of her husband. Suddenly, she heard the front door open. She smiled to herself as she heard her husband busy in the kitchen before laughing at him cursing as he dropped something or other. After a while, she heard him slowly creak up the stairs. The door slowly opened to reveal John carrying a tray of breakfast, complete with flowers that looked ever so slightly familiar to the ones he took for her from Molesley's garden.

'Morning,' he flashed her a smile that made her knees weaken as he approached the bed.

'Morning,' Anna replied before zeroing in on the flowers. 'You're brave, back to Mr Molesley's for more flowers.' John sat on the edge of the bed and passed the tray to his wife.

'Oh, you know me. I laugh in the face of danger.' John joked. 'Danger is my middle name.'

'I'm sure,' Anna giggled before pouring herself a cup of tea. 'Are you going to come and sit beside me then?' John walked to his side of the bed, took off his shoes and sat beside Anna. 'Nice walk?'

'Yeah, it was okay. Wish you were with me but you looked so peaceful lying there.' John replied, helping himself to a piece of toast from Anna's tray. 'I was going to wake you but then remembered you talking about the dangers of waking you when you were sleeping.'

'But I thought you said danger was your middle name.' Anna looked at John beaming at her.

'Good point Mrs Bates, but you looked like you were enjoying that sleep. Dreaming of your handsome husband no doubt.' John replied through a mouthful of toast.

'My rugged, handsome husband,' Anna replied, stroking his cheek. He took her hand in his and kissed it. ' My sweet husband.' They gazed at each other before moving in for a kiss. They parted, and John reached across the tray for his paper. He began to read as Anna made her way through her breakfast. Anna enjoyed watching her husband read through his paper and he could tell she was watching him. Feeling playful, he moved the paper to completely cover his face. He heard her giggling and it was like music to his ears. He felt like he could drown in her laugh. She proceeded to throw petals from the roses John had picked her over the top of his paper.

'Anna Bates, I picked that rose specifically for you.' John sighed, picking up the rose petals that were now lying on his chest.

'You mean you stole this rose specifically for me.' Anna corrected before putting the tray on the floor beside the bed. Before turning on her side to face him, she got on top of the covers. The paper was still covering his face. Leaning up, she began to kiss the hand that was holding the front page of the paper. John gasped and closed his eyes at the realisation of what Anna was doing to him. She only had to touch him, the smallest of grazes and it set his pulse racing.

'Mrs Bates,' he breathed. 'What do you want?' He put his paper down from his face. The look on her face gave him all the answers he needed.

He folded his paper, threw it on the floor and turned on his side to face her. Without saying a word he put his arm around Anna's waist and ushered her to move closer to him. Both breathing heavily, they stared deep into each other's eyes. Bringing his hand to her face, he took hold of her chin and brought her lips to meet his. Whilst kissing, Anna began to unbutton John's shirt and teasingly stroked his chest. As the desire between them grew, Anna allowed John to let his hands wander wherever he cared them to go. It wasn't long before her nightdress was on the floor and her naked body pressing up against him was more than John could take.

'Now Mr Bates, it's not fair that my night dress is on the floor and you're still fully clothed,' Anna whispered seductively.

'No it's not. So what are you going to do about it?' John replied. He let his fingers run down Anna's back and pulled her even closer to him. After helping him take off his unbuttoned shirt, Anna moved her hands down to unfasten his trousers. He lifted his back off the bed to let Anna pull them down. 'Is that better, Mrs Bates?'

'Much,' Anna said, 'I love you.'

'I love you too.' John smiled. 'Let me show you how much.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Who fancies a nice slice of fluffy Anna and Bates? Then read on... **

Walking hand in hand, Anna and John made their way to Downton for the party. Once Anna had changed what John had originally laid out for himself to wear, she then spent an hour getting herself ready. Despite his moaning at her taking too long, he quite enjoyed watching her. She had left her hair down and curled it, just the way he liked it. He thought she had done it especially for him, although his modesty stopped him from saying it.

'I keep saying John, it's a woman's prerogative to take her time getting ready,' Anna said as they reached the gates to Downton.

'Yes, but an hour to do your hair and get dressed?' John sighed.

'You better get used to it darling, I'm sure we will have lots more nights out in our married life.' They stopped to face each other at the gates.

'I think after last night I am going to enjoy our nights in much more.' John smiled before kissing his wife on the neck. She gasped in response and pulled him closer to her.

'Oh God John, why is it that every time you so much as touch me I want it to go further.' Anna whispered.

'We're newlyweds. That's how it should be.' John replied, pulling away and looking deeply into his wife's eyes. 'Let's go in, shall we?'

* * *

><p>Entering though the servants entrance, Anna and John were greeted by a rather dapper looking Mr Carson, keen to lead the couple upstairs to where the staff and Crawley family were congregated. As they got closer to the ballroom John suddenly realised this would be the last time they would be alone for a few hours. With Mr Carson a few steps ahead of them, he looked behind them before moving his hand to the small of Anna's back then moving it lower. Anna was taken aback by his forwardness but smiled. She looked up at him to see a smirk spread across his face. His eyes met hers.<p>

'I love you,' he mouthed, moving his hand to entwine his fingers with hers.

'I love you too,' she mouthed back, squeezing his hand. They released each other and followed Carson into the ballroom.

'Our guests of honour have arrived, M'Lord.' Carson announced.

'Wonderful,' Lord Grantham exclaimed, making his way towards Anna and John, followed by his wife. 'Bates, Anna, how are you finding the cottage?' Anna and John shared a glance, remembering what had happened between them whilst in their small cocoon, away from the rest of the world before John answered.

'It's perfect, M'Lord.' John nodded. 'Perfect.'

'Excellent.' Lord Grantham replied.

'It's lovely to have you back, Bates,' Lady Grantham said before taking John by surprise and kissing him on the cheek.

'Thank you M'Lady,' Bates blushed. John looked beside him to see Anna had left his side and was busy chatting to Lady Mary, Edith and Sybil. It already ached not to be standing close to her. What was this magical hold that she had over him.

'Bates, did you hear what I just said?' Lord Grantham said as Cora moved to be with her daughters. John was brought back to reality.

'Sorry M'Lord, what was that?' John replied, embarrassed.

'I said that the musicians will start at eight,' Lord Grantham explained. 'We have arranged it so that you and Anna can have the first dance.'

'Very good, M'Lord,' John replied, unenthusiastically.

'Come on Bates, I'm taking about a dance with you're beautiful wife here, not polishing the buttons on my best waistcoat.' Lord Grantham laughed before moving to chat with Carson.

'Bates, how marvellous to see you.' John turned to see Matthew behind him.

'Sir, I want to thank you for your brilliant work. I owe my freedom to you.' John said, shaking Matthew's hand.

'Well it wasn't just me, his Lordship played a major role. Also the fact you were innocent helped too.' Matthew replied. Bates nodded in agreement.

'And congratulations on your marriage to Lady Mary, I wish you every happiness.'

'Thank you Bates. And you too. In helping to get you released I got to know Anna and she is a lovely girl who loves you very much. If Mary only loves me half as much as Anna loves you, then I'm sure we will have a very happy life together.' John afforded himself a look over to his wife.

'Thank you sir, I'm a very lucky man. In more ways than one.' John shook Matthew's hand once again before allowing him to go and join his new wife.

John went into the mode he usually goes into when at these sorts of functions. Even though it was in his honour, he couldn't help but become a spectator. It didn't feel natural to walk up to people and just strike up conversation for the sake of it. He'd much rather just observe and leave room for people to approach him. However, the only person he wanted to watch was Anna. She was so beautiful, laughing with Lord Grantham's daughters, her face was glowing with happiness. He felt a sense of pride knowing her happiness was in some part down to him and their being together properly.

'Mr Bates,' John turned to see Molesley and Daisy approaching him.

'Mr Molesley, Daisy,' John smiled as he remembered what Anna's comments about Mr Molesley had lead to the night previously.

'We're very happy for you, Mr Bates.' Daisy began. 'And Anna.'

'Thank you Daisy, it's much appreciated.'

' A lovely girl, Anna.' Mr Molesley continued. 'Treat her well, or you'll have me to answer to.' John bit his lip hard trying not to laugh.

' I'll bear that in mind.' John said. He looked up to see Anna approaching them, followed by Mrs Hughes and Mrs Patmore. With Anna back by his side, everything felt right in the world once more.

' We were just saying how stunning Anna looks tonight, Mr Bates.' Mrs Hughes said, stroking Anna's arm.

' She does indeed,' Mr Molesley breathed before pulling a rose from his pocket. 'A rose for a beautiful rose.' John and Anna looked at each other as they recognised the rose to be the same as the ones John had stolen for his wife.

'After an hour getting ready, she should look stunning.' John replied, not removing his eye from the rose. 'That's a beautiful rose, Mr Molesley.'

'Yes, although Father wasn't happy when I told him someone had been picking his prize roses from the garden.' Molesley explained as a collective subtle groan was shared amongst the group knowing a long story was to follow. 'He said he has planted 16, when he looked, only 14 remained. I was lucky he let me pick this one to give to Anna. A woman deserves roses once in a while, Mr Bates.'

'I agree, Mr Molesley,' John smiled before coyfully winking at Anna. ' And I'll bear it in mind.'

'If I were Anna's husband, I'd buy her a dozen roses everyday,' Molesley continued and John felt a little disgruntled as he watched him look his wife up and down.

'Mr Bates…. I mean John doesn't have to buy me roses every day. The cottage would end up looking like a funeral parlour.' Anna laughed, followed by the others gathered around. She looked John straight in the eye. 'There are other ways to show someone you love them.'

John smiled in acknowledgement at what she meant. Both of them knew the other was thinking of their exploits of the past 24 hours. Molesley half smiled and walked away defeated. What he was trying to achieve, John didn't know.

Suddenly, he found himself standing alone with Anna. Overcoming the urge to touch her in this public place he stood close enough to her that it showed his intent, but not close enough that they were touching.

'I have been watching you,' he began, his face filled with sincerity and desire. 'your beauty amazes me, I cannot stay away from you.'

'Oh John, I do love you.' Anna sighed. They stood in silence. In usual circumstances this sort of exchange between them would lead to a kiss. Anna didn't dare to look up at him because she knew she could not resist the urge to kiss him if she did. Feeling self-conscious, John broke the silence.

'Why are you staring at my chest?' he asked.

'Erm…. I like your chest,' Anna replied, not wanting to reveal the real reason she couldn't make eye contact. She didn't want him to think she couldn't control herself.

'I like yours too but if I stared at it for this amount of time people might think me to be slightly perverse.' This caused Anna to laugh uncontrollably and John was amused by her outburst of emotions. She afforded herself a look up to take in his beautiful smile. 'You do look stunning tonight, I can hardly believe that your mine. Especially with a man like Molesley after you. I'll have to watch out.'

'Mr Bates, it may be hard to turn Molesley down tonight considering no one else here wants to dance.' Anna said.

'Bates!' John looked over Anna's shoulder to see His Lordship ushering him over. John nodded, started walking but stopped beside Anna.

'Mrs Bates, don't forget who is taking you home.' Their eyes met and Anna thought her heart might burst. He said it just right, like he was making love to her with his words. He grinned before continuing on to Lord Grantham.

* * *

><p>The time until their first dance passed in polite conversation although John longed to be at home alone with his Anna. He was dreading the announcement for them to take to the floor. He found himself outside the front of the house, such was his fear at not embarrassing himself, but Anna. His silence was broken by a familiar shrill coming from the front door.<p>

'Mr Bates,' Mrs Hughes said her thick highlands accent. 'His Lordship sent me to find you.'

'Okay Mrs Hughes, I'll be with you in a moment, just wanted some air.' John replied.

'Come now John Bates, I have seen that troubled look a thousand times. What is the matter?'

'I'm just not good at dancing.' John admitted. 'I can dress up, stand around looking interested in what's going on but dancing is not for me. Never has been.' Mrs Hughes walked over to him. 'And the leg won't help matters.'

'Stand up straight, Mr Bates. That's not a request, it's an order.' John did as he was told. 'Now hold me here.' She moved his hand to her waist before putting her hand on his shoulder. She used her free hand to hold his. 'Now it's just a little 1, 2, 3, 4...'

'Mrs Hughes, I can't.' John moaned.

'Grow up man.' Mrs Hughes snapped. 'If you can't do this for yourself do it for your wife. It's a dance. A silly dance to you but to Anna it most probably means the world.' This struck a chord with John. He suddenly realised how utterly selfish he was being.

'Show me again, Mrs Hughes,' he sighed, putting his hand back on her waist.

'Anna, when are you and Mr Bates going to share the first dance?' Lady Sybil asked, anxious that she should be allowed to dance with Branson.

'I don't know M'Lady. Mr Bates dislikes public displays of rhythm so may have persuaded his Lordship to put it off.' Lady Sybil nodded, a bemused look on her face. Anna looked around the room and saw John was nowhere to be seen, It would be just her luck for Lord Grantham to strike up the band at this moment.

'Ladies and gentleman,' came the cry from Lord Grantham.

'Great,' Anna whispered under her breath.

' We shall let the musical entertainment get underway with a dance between our guests of honour, Mr and Mrs John Bates.' All the guests moved to the side of the ballroom. Anna sighed as her eyes scanned the room for her husband. Where was he? She moved into the centre of the room, hoping he would join her from the crowd but he did not.

'Has anyone seen Bates?' Lord Grantham asked. 'I sent Mrs Hughes to find him ages ago.'

'I know I wouldn't want to dance in front of everyone.' Thomas said to O Brien. 'He's probably done a runner.'

'What, with his leg? It was probably more of a hobble.' O Brien replied blankly.

'I can fill the void,' Molesley stepped forwards into the centre. 'Until Mr Bates returns.' Lord Grantham looked at Anna for her approval and she reluctantly agreed, half angry at the fact John had disappeared and half that she had to now dance with Mr Molesley. The band were set to play until a voice interrupted proceedings.

'Oh no you don't,' Anna was relieved to see John appear in the centre of the floor. 'I'll take it from here Mr Molesley. Please, hold this for me.' He handed Mr Molesley his cane and took Anna's hand in his.

'Where have you been?' Anna hissed. John put one hand on Anna's waist and took her hand in his with his other.

'Just getting some last minute dance lessons in.' John smiled as the orchestra began to play. Awkwardly at first, he lead his wife around the dance floor. After a while, he realised he was enjoying the feel of his wife's body pressed firmly against his. He never considered what a mgical experience dancing with Anna could be. It was like everyone else in the room had faded away.

'You know,' he whispered, mouth right beside Anna's ear. 'I can dance with Miss O Brien because of that exchange with Molesley.'

'That's if I ever let you go.' Anna replied, thoroughly enjoying having her husband near her.

* * *

><p>Leaving the party, John decided it wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be and that dancing with Anna was a wonderful experience. They spent another two dances together, enjoying the closeness of each others touch, even when in a room filled with other people. It pained them to let each other go after those two dances but John assured Anna he would hold on to her all night, just to make it up to her.<p>

Opening the front door to their cottage, they moved into the living room. John walked straight on forgetting the light switch. Anna rolled her eyes and slowly lit the room up.

'I'll never get used to that.' John chuckled, taking his coat off. He turned to Anna who was standing by the door, just smiling at him. 'What?'

'You quite enjoyed that dance earlier, didn't you?' Anna smiled, taking his coat from him to hang up. John said nothing as he watched his wife put their coats on the hooks in the hall. 'Where were you before you joined me?'

'Believe it or not, getting dance tips from Mrs Hughes.'

'Mrs Hughes?' Anna chuckled. 'She doesn't give me the impression of being light on her feet.' She wrapped her arms around her husbands neck.

'Well, if it wasn't for her I wouldn't have found the courage to dance with you.' John replied, putting his hands on her hips. 'She was wonderful with me.'

'Stop, I'll get jealous.' Anna smiled, kissing him lightly on the lips.

'Well don't worry, I'm sure Mr Molesley will be their to pick up the pieces should things develop with Mrs Hughes.' John teased. Anna playfully slapped him before kissing him, more deeply than before.

'Are you happy?' she asked, resting her head on his shoulder. He breathed in the scent of her hair and pulled her tightly to him.

'More than words can say.' John replied.


End file.
